


'Even If Your Not Human, I'll love you with all my heart'

by Always_sleeping20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_sleeping20/pseuds/Always_sleeping20
Summary: (Y/F/N) Stark was a android created by Tony Stark, the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and Iron Man. He made them look human, along with the help of Bruce Banner and Vision.Vision helped (Y/N) with things like emotions, flying, talking- (Tony did most of that-) touch, things like that. But most importantly, how to read how someone was feeling. Even though they didn't have a mind stone, they could read people's feelings. And just by touching someone, they could learn everything about them.After some years living with everyone in the Stark Tower aka The Avengers Tower, (Y/N) wanted to leave, go to Queens. Tony and Vision told them to forget about it. But they ended up sneaking out with some (lots) of money and found a place to live in Queens. A nice little apartment. Even though they were very smart, they attended a school called Midtown School of Science and Technology. And that's where they fell in love. Unbelievable right? A android falling in love...huh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies!! I made a story a few months ago, you might remember it. But it's gone? Why? Because I really didn't like how it was flowing..so I took it down and wanted to re-start! I really hope that's Ok. Anyway, if I get anything wrong or make a mistake, please don't kill me. Just please let me know, nice tho. Please enjoy❤
> 
> Note some things may be in Russian, mostly in future chapters, but that's my main language and I will translate

The tea you put on your stove was filling the air will delightful smells. (Y/F/F) filling your nose as you waited for it to whistle. In the meantime you were reading your favorite book Loki had given you. It was an a book with Asgards history. Loki was like a brother to you, as was Thor. You missed them, everyone actually. 

Something that always made your mind wonder was if they even noticed you were gone, or even cared. It had been three months since you've left. Once you did tho, you had bought yourself a nice little apartment, it was very warm and comfortable. You've come to like it a lot.

Nobody had any idea who,  _what,_ you were. No one know your last name was Stark, that you were made by him. You had to go by (Y/F/N) Blue. 

You didn't have any friends, and as much as you wanted them, you just couldn't. One because of what and who you were. Two, you had low self-esteem and confidence. Normally Bucky would always help you with that, giving you the best of encouragement and support. Like everyone else.

Also, there was a boy that caught your eye. What was his name...Pater Perker? N O no..Peter Parker! He was tall, handsome, kind, and very much a dork. Tony always said you that you can't feel true love, and if you ever did, it'd be a malfunction. You didn't care.

You wanted to get close to him. Learn about him. It was eating you alive, so much that your wires would stick out from your arms, so bad that you had to cover them up, with bandages. You didn't have any tools to fix them, and you were low on money. 

Parker always gave you the nicest smiles every time you'd pass each other. It made something inside you spark. Probably wires. Oh! And your eyes, much like Vision's eyes, were a dead give-away. So you had bought (Y/F/C) eye contacts to cover them up.

It was hard keeping your identity hidden. You missed everyone, too. You could go back yeah, but you were scared of what they'd say to you.

But, you know what people say, life is full of surprises. Like Flash Thompson taking an interest on you, a very  _sexual_ interest. You had pushed him away, many times. But he  _never_  left you alone. Still, you had a 'crush' on Peter Parker. You just _needed_ to touch him..woah wait! Not like that..not yet...but to learn about him.

By reading him tho, with your eyes, you could see that he was dorky and happy. It was adorable. Except when he was sad or angry. It hurt to see him like that..

_**THWEEEEEEEEEE-** _

OH!


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to talk to MJ, then a bitch had to start shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh- sorry for late upload. I wanted to update yesterday but I got home late from my mom's and I was tired sooo..yea

Homecoming was in a few days. It was eating you up honestly, making you very anxious. And you really want to ask Peter. It was hard tho, because how scared you were. Like knifes stabbing you, a feeling you've only felt once, well twice, once with Loki, even tho he said it was an accident, and when you almost got caught shoplifting.

_~Flashback~_

_'Ok (Y/N), you can do this..just get some tools and that's it..' you tried calming yourself as you entered the store_

_"Hello there, may I help you with anything?" A young woman behind the desk asked. You shook your head and looked for the tools._

_'Here..' all the tools you needed to fix your back panel were right in front of you ***Ding***_

_"Hello sir, may I help you with anything?" The woman was distracted, now's your chance! You quickly stuck the tools in your hoodie (wow) and walked towards the exit._

_You kept your head down. ***Ding*** what? _

_"Oof-" you bumped into someone, tall and bold "Watch it, kid" that voice..oH ***Clank***_

_'Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Sh-' you didn't know what to do, and your body seemed to move and talk on it's own_

_"I-I-I think you dropped this s-sir" you said, without thinking, you picking up the wire cutters, hesitant. "Wh- Thanks" he took them, getting the hint "Alleyway" he whispered softly._

_~End of flashback~_

After you met up with him he gave you the wire cutters, and he wasn't who you thought he was. Just a nice looking dude named Jeremy Mora, mid twenties. Nice dude

Anyways, you were in Math. Your last period before lunch. You never eat tho, just read or draw and sit next to MJ. People think and say you starve yourself, but they just don't understand.

You don't crave hunger, yea you can eat but you don't think it's really important. Since ya know, you don't crave it.

***Bell noise***

_'Finally'_ you sighed as you left for the cafeteria. It's always loud in there. Obviously tho, I mean if you were in strict school it'd probably be different.

"(Y/N). Hi" it was MJ.

You didn't know if the two of you were friends, you felt like you were but you didn't jump to conclusions. "Hello" you sat next to her.

She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a group of girls bumping into the both of you

"Oops~" the girls laughed, you swung your head to see Liz's snotty friends. "Ugh great, now I got milk on me thank to these bitches" you heard MJ whisper under her breath.

"What was that?" The blond stopped walking, and turned around to see MJ covered in milk. "I sa-"

"H-hey guys there's no need to fight or argue, Marisa, just apol-apologize to MJ and she'll do the same" you smiled calmly and stood up slowly. And you got a snort for an answer

"I think the fuck nOT" she pushed you, making you fall back. That got you angry. "You fuCkINg bitCh!" you yelled, drawing unwanted attention to yourself. Just before she said anything else someone stepped in

"N-now now, Marisa," it was Peter..great "(Y-Y/N)..please calm yourselves or you'll both get in trouble" he smiled ever so gently "W-whatever" she whipped her hair and walked away, 'friends' following her.

"Thanks..but I didn't need your h-help" you kept your gaze down. He laughed softly and nodded awkwardly. "Um..(Y/N) ho-"

***Bellllllllll***

"Sorry, g-gotta go.." You whispered and walked away, or tried to. But he grabbed your wrist *Analyzing..* OH fuck. You froze

"Peter Parker, fifteen years. Lives (his address :/). Also, lives with May Parker, or aunt May. (Other things, im lazy ok?) And Peter Parker is.." You gasped and looked at him

" _Spider-Man_.." You whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Please do check me out on Tumblr @fuckinglosermydude and/or my insta @im_a_weirdo_dude Thank you❤ please leave a kudos and comment ❤❤


End file.
